Always Wanting
by Passiax
Summary: Tai and Sora are celebrating their four year anniversary. I wonder what the night has planned for them. Lemon.


To say that he was excited was an understatement. And to say that she was innocent and didn't seduce him was even more of an understatement.

Returning from their four year anniversary dinner, Tai and Sora busted through the doors with a loud bang. Emerging from it were two bodies tightly wrapped together in a fiery kiss. Hot make out session indeed. Without stopping their kissing, he led her over to the living room, their bedroom too long of a feat to reach.

All of his passion and lust made him rough and pushed her up against the wall with such strength that she screamed out from surprise. Although she would never admit it, she loved it when he turned violent against her and became possessive. It thrilled her to have that power against her.

He turned her over so that her backside faced his body and he once again pushed her up against the wall. Her natural instincts made her bend so that her buttocks grinded up against his pelvis. He loudly groaned but quickly regained his control. He pushed her up once more and threatened her so she would behave.

"If you don't behave, I'll make it hurt for you so bad that you won't be walking tomorrow morning." He growled in her ear.

Just from that statement, she could only be excited for what the rest of the evening had planned for her.

"Oh Kamiya, you don't scare me, I'm not afraid of your little threats." She only proved her bravery by reaching her arms behind her and held onto him from her behind to grind into him deeper.

He groaned and she grinned after hearing his hard response from her actions. While she was grinding onto him, he started working his way on her blouse. Without unbuttoning the blouse he ripped it apart revealing her custom made silk and lace bra. Anger suddenly filled her as her boyfriend ripped her $300 DVF blouse in two. She turned to face him and reprimand him.

"Tai! That was my DVF blouse!" she looked up at him to only be met with uncaring and nonchalant attitude.

"Baby, I'll buy you as many DVF, Chanel, or whatever expensive clothes you want but I want you right now." Hearing him say that caused immense wetness in her undergarments.

To prove that her anger had faded, she slowly kissed him. Sweet and slow turned into hot and fast kisses as they resumed their brutal actions toward each other. As they kissed each other she found her boyfriend tugging on the top buttons of her slacks. Once they were unbuttoned he tugged them off of her silky legs revealing matching underwear.

Without warning he carried her bridal style into their bedroom. She squealed from surprise and held onto him tightly as he carried her upstairs. As he carried her, she looked up at him. _I will never love anyone else but this man. He is so amazing and I don't know what I did to deserve him. _

Somehow hearing her mental declaration of love for him, he set her down on their bed softly and he looked up at her.

"Sora, I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you all of these years, but you make me a happy man. I don't know what I could do for you to ever repay you for making me so happy." He smiled at her sheepishly, something that she doesn't see very often.

"I think I should be saying that to you. You make me a happy woman. Thank you, my love" and with that he gave me a wicked smile and returned to the task at hand. He gave her fiery kiss to the lips and moved south. He kissed her neck, biting and sucking. She didn't realize how loud she was moaning until he mentioned it to her.

"If you're moaning this loud from that you're going to scream later on."

She believed him for it wasn't the first time he was able to make her scream from ecstasy. He continued to kiss her until he reached her bra. With a quick flick of the wrist he was able to unclasp the bra and free her breasts from their containment. As soon as it was out of his way, he attacked her breast with hunger and started to suck on the right breast while massaging the left. At this point Sora couldn't keep still and was thrashing around the bed uncontrollably. When he finished with both he continued to kiss and lick her down to her abdomen and smiled devilishly when he reached her panties.

She returned his smile with an equal twinkle in her eye when she realized his next point of action. He slowly removed the undergarment and marveled at how wet she was. She was swollen and wet which turned Tai on even more. He positioned his face in front of her opening and spread her legs even more. He glanced at her and saw that she had her eyes closed ready to take on whatever Tai was about to do to her. He lightly ran the tips of his fingers through her soaking clit and she moaned. From there he gave her a kiss on her opening and stuck inside.

Just like he promised she screamed out of pleasure and started to buck her hips to his face as he continued his movements. Finally when she couldn't take it anymore she came onto his face and he gladly took all of her juices in. He came back up to her face to give her a kiss.

"Oh Tai that was the best, only you can make me feel like this." He grinned with the approval she gave of his performance. "Now it's my turn to make you writhe and scream". She gave him the same devilish smirk he gave her and started to move his boxers out of the way. Once they were removed, she was still amazed to how big he was. They've had sex countless times but she is still surprised by his length and width.

She licked the tip and he groaned from the contact. From there she took the head of the shaft and stuck it into her mouth while she stroked the rest of his length. He groaned even louder and grabbed her head. She tried to suck more of himself in her mouth and started to moan along with him so her throat would vibrate to give him more pleasure.

"What the fuck Sora, ughh" Tai couldn't hold back the vulgar words any longer.

She sucked harder and started to bob her head up and down. Eventually Tai let himself release into Sora's waiting mouth and she sucked all the liquid like a popsicle.

"Heh you're mouth is so talented babe." He gave her a nudge and she blushed from his comment. "I'm still horny though and I can't wait to stick this into you".

He positioned himself in front of her entrance. Even though they've been together for years, and they gave their virginities to each other, Tai has the habit of asking her if she's ready which Sora loves. It shows that although Tai may be your average sex loving man he still has the respect to ask her if she's alright.

"Ready babe?" he asks.

"I'm always ready for you baby." She responds.

He slowly pushes the tip to her moist center and she groans from the contact. He pushes himself into her deeper and inserts his full length into her. She gasps and he pulls out only to continue his ministrations to her body.

"You're still so tight, you're body is made perfect for me. Ughh oh baby" He announces.

She wraps her legs around him and locks her ankles together. She's gasping and screaming. "Faster, harder, oh Tai, oh oh my!"

She can feel herself coming and in a few seconds she has her second orgasm of the night.

Tai exclaims "I'm coming baby, I'm coming." And with one final push he comes into her. He stays in her because her ankles are still locked around his waist and she sucks all of his juices into her vaginal mouth.

"Oh gosh that was the best I've ever had Tai." She looks up to him to give him a kiss which he returns with equal passion.

"Sex is always amazing with you babe." He replies.

She laughs. "I'm going to feel and see all of this in the morning"

He laughs along with her "Good, I want everyone to know that you're mine and only mine"

With that final statement they drift off to sleep blissfully happy.


End file.
